


This is war

by bblobb



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mr. and Mrs. Smith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bblobb/pseuds/bblobb
Summary: Mr and Mrs Smith au nobody asked for





	This is war

The only thing that really bothers Sunggyu about Sungyeol is the constant babble. Scratch that, he would find about million things that bother him about that idiot, but the unstoppable stream of words going through the line takes the cake.

_“...And then I said no, obviously, but she wouldn’t stop asking me and you know how I get sometimes when somebody is pushing me and Christ, it was awkward, so there I’m thinking what to do and – “_

“Shut up, Jesus Christ,” Sunggyu hisses. He likes to keep talking to the bare minimum when he’s on an assignment, for fucking obvious reasons, and Sungyeol always takes advantage of it and just showers him with his shitty anecdotes. “I have a clear shot.”

He concentrates on the task at hand – which is literally _killing a guy_ – and narrows his eyes looking through the scope. He’s been hired to take this guy out, not really bothering to find out who his target actually is. That’s the thing that doesn’t really matter in the end, because all people die when a bullet hits them between the eyes. Considering the amount of bodyguards he can identify just from his spot on the roof of the opposite building is enough to tell him it’s not a very good person but probably no one too important too. The guy seems to be throwing a party but he himself is in a different room at the moment, very conveniently separated from his guests.

_“Wait,”_ Sungyeol barks and his voice is back to business as well.

He’s damn good at coordinating Sunggyu’s missions, providing the background information he needs and getting guns ordered at convenient places for Sunggyu to pick them up from, being his eyes for him when it’s necessary. Sunggyu works with Sungyeol, who has more or less become his best friend by now, almost exclusively; the agency they both work for has quite a lot of people, both in field and in the background, but Sunggyu likes his style. He also likes the numbers, his kill list, that has been going unbroken for a few years now.

“Sungyeol,” Sunggyu hisses. “I repeat, clear shot.”

The guy in the opposite building, a fancy looking hotel, has innocently moved to stand by a window, providing Sunggyu with an awfully easy shot. The bodyguards are only shielding him from whatever threat could be inside and it says enough about how unimportant that guy probably really is. If they haven’t secured the buildings for a sniper, let’s say someone like Sunggyu, then he can’t be that high up on anyone’s list.

_“I don’t have the money transferred yet,”_ Sungyeol answers and now Sunggyu can hear him typing away on his computer. _“They want the kill first.”_

“Fuck that,” Sunggyu hisses, his finger slipping away from the trigger. “That’s not – “

_“Let me,”_ Sungyeol says simply and Sunggyu relaxes, finding the guy through the scope again.

He doesn’t like the waiting. No one can guarantee the guy won’t move away. But he’s not killing a person before he has the money transferred, that’s a lesson he has learnt early on in this job.

_“I’m making a call,”_ Sungyeol’s voice sounds a bit stressed in his left ear. Sunggyu is starting to have a really bad feeling about this, even though it’s a low-key job, something to get done before the weekend.

_“I have my man on the stand by,”_ Sungyeol barks, much louder. _“We’re only waiting for you.”_

Sunggyu knows it before Sungyeol can confirm it, because he can _see_ it. Things start happening way too fast, people moving around, the target panicking obviously. There’s another hitman going after him, and he’s in the building with the target.

_“What do you mean another guy?”_ Sungyeol sounds furious and it’s the only confirmation Sunggyu really needs.

“I’m out of here, Yeol,” he says curtly. There is no way he’s getting involved with a rival hitman, especially when the guy is obviously insane enough to be going in just like that, when there are civilians.

Sungyeol swears some profanities and then hangs up.

_“They hired another guy, said they wanted to make sure the guy dies tonight,”_ Sungyeol spits the words with contempt _. “I don’t know what they could want when there’s the best damn sniper I know on the job and ready to go.”_

Sunggyu is flattered really and he smirks despite his annoyance. “Blacklist them, no more jobs for them.”

_“Done,”_ Sungyeol confirms and sighs. “ _Get out of there. I’ll see you on Monday.”_

Sunggyu hears the line cut off and he’s about to retreat when the curiosity gets the better of him. He has his rifle out, there’s no harm in looking through the scope who else got hired for the job. Sunggyu hasn’t really met that many rival hitmen in his time, because those sort of meetings rarely go down without significant body counts. But he knows Dongwoo, a decent guy, who strangely enough kills with bow and arrows. He knows Myungsoo, who is so good at sneaking around that no one really knows what he kills with and Sunggyu himself has watched him disappear at places where shouldn’t have been any escape routes. There are many ways a person can die and Sunggyu sometimes thinks it's terrifying how well the Korean hitman market can satisfy its customers.

He zeroes in on the guy below and it’s obvious the bodyguards have already figured out someone is in the building and haven’t managed to stop him yet, because they’re all shielding their boss with their guns ready. The target is now pressed against the same window and Sunggyu wants to laugh about how easy it would be to kill him.

The people in the neighbouring room, though, they have obviously no idea something is happening and keep enjoying the party without an edge of worry. Sunggyu feels goosebumps breaking out over his skin when he notices one guy, walking with precise, measured steps towards the room with the target in it. It’s terrifying how well he blends in with the crowd, one of the bodyguards even brushes past him and towards the other door, away from where he should be, in the search of him. He can’t see the man’s face, only the back of his head, and that tells him nothing. Sunggyu only waits long enough to see the guy pull a knife out of nowhere and enter the room.

 

 

He’s on his way back to the headquarters to put back the riffle and file in a quite uneventful report and he thinks to himself that there’s no way that guy was good enough to get through that many bodyguards with actual guns with just a knife. He scoffs and thinks about how stupid the people who hired him were for not letting him do it for them instead.

When he gets to the headquarters, Sungyeol tells him the target is dead.

Sunggyu doesn’t want to admit how impressed he is.

-

Sunggyu sighs, looking at the house. They bought the house a year ago, almost exactly a year after they got married. It’s a simple one storey building with a small patch of garden, everything new and modern. The lights are off, so his stupid husband is not home yet. It’s not like he expected him to at least try and get home earlier on a fucking Friday night. Okay, maybe he hoped a bit he would, for once, decide to call it quits at a reasonable hour. It’s not like that many people need insurance on a Friday night. Sunggyu realises how bitter he is and scowls, pulling the ring out of his wallet and pushing it onto his finger.

The house is depressingly quiet when he enters and he sighs again. Tonight is a bust anyway, first the rival hitman and now his stupid husband. It’s not like Sunggyu is coming that early himself; no, he has made up a few back up stories for why he was coming home so late, expecting to find his stupid man here. Now he has no reason for lies, because there’s no one to hear them.

And it’s not until he has taken a shower, eaten two days old leftovers from the fridge, pointedly not leaving any, and is curled in front of the TV that he hears the front door open and shut again.

“Hey baby!” Comes the shout and Sunggyu rolls his eyes, scowling. If he was asleep and the asshole woke him up, he would kick his ass.

Sunggyu watches him stride into the living room and notices immediately the good mood he’s in and his frown deepens.

“Woohyun,” he says evenly and with satisfaction watches the satisfied smile slip off his husband’s face.

“I’m late, right,” Woohyun says and seems to only now realise what time it is. Almost midnight.

“Gee, I don’t know,” Sunggyu says, looking at his wrist dramatically even though there’s no watch to look at. “What do you think.”

Woohyun has never had a sense of preservation, he knows that much, because he actually tries to look guilty and goes for Sunggyu immediately. Only if he knew how easy it would be for Sunggyu to snap his stupid neck and get rid of his sorry ass forever. The only problem being the huge soft spot Sunggyu has for him, how much he actually loves him, that he allows being gathered in Woohyun’s arms and lets him press an apologetic kiss to his template.

“I’m sorry, we had an emergency,” he says quietly and Sunggyu knows for a fact that that is a true remorse; Woohyun really is sorry.

He also knows his husband is lying through his teeth. Some emergency bullshit. He would hardly come in with a smile on his face if that was true and Sunggyu could always tell when he’s being lied to. And the amount of lying Woohyun does lately is heartbreaking.

And Sunggyu is a big enough fool to allow it, because he’s a sucker for Woohyun and when he’s there at the end of the day, he tries to tell himself it’s actually okay.

 

 

Woohyun falls asleep ridiculously fast after that, his head in Sunggyu’s lap. Sunggyu can smell the fresh shower on him and tries not to think about what that implies.

He forgets about the other assassin, it suddenly seems so unimportant in comparison to his probably cheating husband. Sunggyu doesn’t even want to know; it would be easy for him to follow the idiot for a day and find out for himself, make sure. He doesn’t want to know. He’s a coward and an idiot like that.

-

The relationship has been strained for months now and Sunggyu knows even someone as emotionally stumped as his husband can notice. There are too many late hours on both of their sides and even more bullshit explanations. Sunggyu has been busy with work too, more than normally, but he at least knows he’s not cheating.

He's up the next day much earlier than Woohyun, who groggily dragged himself to bed after Sunggyu forced him last night. He looks way too exhausted for someone who according to his words only signs papers and on good days can stamp the shit out of some documents as well.

Sunggyu drags himself to the kitchen to make at least some kind of breakfast when his phone rings.

“Sungyeol,” he says evenly, checking if the bedroom door is still closed. “It’s weekend. I don’t work weekends.”

“Since when do _I_ work weekends?” Sungyeol snaps. “You know I wouldn’t get out of the bed at all if it wasn’t for a lot of money.”

Sunggyu sighs and distractedly looks around. It’s not like he needs a lot of money. Killing people is a gold mine, especially if you’re as good at it as he is. He puts most of it away for savings, he can’t really be bringing in that much money when his bullshit excuse of a job is a low-grade lawyer position. Woohyun does more than well too, the price of a deadly boring job, he always says.

“And by lot I mean much more than you’re thinking right now,” Sungyeol says and yawns. “Get your ass here.”

 

 

Woohyun is already awake when he comes into the room to wake him up, frowning at his phone. His expression transforms into a smile when he sees Sunggyu and his heart breaks only a little.

“Hey,” Woohyun says and his voice is raspy and still layered with sleep. He notices Sunggyu’s suit and frowns a bit. “Do I need to talk to your boss? Again?”

Sunggyu has to bite his cheek at the comment, remembering the one time Woohyun actually insisted on calling his boss because of a Saturday shift and the absurd conversation he had with a very unsuspecting Sungyeol.

“I’ll be back in the afternoon, not later than that,” Sunggyu promises and gives Woohyun a cup of coffee he’s brought as a peace offering.

He tries not to think about how quickly their positions got reversed and now he’s the one running away from home when they could and _should_ be together instead. He tries not to think how much worse his lie is than what Woohyun is hiding.

-

They finally have a fight two weeks later.

“I’ve had enough of this bullshit!” Sunggyu yells at him, the anger barely restrained in him.

“I’m doing this for you, do you even understand that?” Woohyun shouts back, his hands almost shaking.

It’s incredible how furious they can make each other.

“How can you even say that, stop fucking lying for just a minute,” Sunggyu hisses. “Do you think I don’t notice things?”

Woohyun has the decency to look caught off guard.

“Yes!” Sunggyu barks. “Late hours? Bullshit. You always come home fresh out of shower, barely eat here, the bitch you’re fucking must be taking a really good care of you.”

He can’t believe he finally said it out loud and Woohyun looks like someone slapped him in the face. Or punched him, more like. Sunggyu would love to do just that.

“What,” he says and his voice goes deadly quiet and without realising it, Sunggyu takes a step backwards. “You think I’m cheating on you.”

Those are not questions and Sunggyu feels like he’s losing solid ground under his feet. But there is literally no other explanation, not a reasonable one anyway.

“And what else am I supposed to think, exactly,” he says and hates how hurt he sounds. He’s not used to feeling vulnerable like this.

He knows their relationship is not perfect and that a big part of that is his fault as well. He’s lying about who he is everyday, to keep the job. But he would never cheat on Woohyun. They haven’t had the time for each other in months, also because of him. But he would never fucking cheat.

“Literally anything else,” Woohyun snaps and Sunggyu notices how easily he gave up on the lie of long hours.

“Do you even remember the last time we slept together?” Sunggyu asks and his voice is shaky despite his efforts to cover it. “Do you remember the last time we went out together, just because?”

Because they do, go out. When there are family gatherings or neighbours invite them over, but never because the two of them decide to just spend some time together.

“And that’s my fault?” Woohyun asks incredulous. “I have no idea what’s going on with you either, you’re cold, you’re always pissed off and –“

“Because you’re fucking cheating!” Sunggyu shouts.

“I’m not fucking cheating on you, that’s the stupidest fucking thing I’ve ever heard!” Woohyun yells and Sunggyu realises he has never really seen him this pissed off before.

“Then what is it?” Sunggyu asks simply. The bottom of his stomach drops when Woohyun doesn’t really have an answer.

 

 

He goes to stay at Sungyeol’s that night, refusing to share the space with Woohyun.

“You know what’s the worst part?” Sunggyu slurs, the half empty bottle of whisky unsteadily clutched in his right hand.

“That you still love that idiot?” Sungyeol asks, not even looking at Sunggyu.

It’s not the first fight that chased Sunggyu out of his own house and to his best friend’s home but none of them has really been this big. Sungyeol knows the drill though.

“Yes,” Sunggyu agrees and then smiles sadly. “I remember how we met. I was actually on an assignment that I fucked up. I needed a cover and he was just there, suddenly, with the worst pick up line in the history.”

Sungyeol now stops typing away on his laptop and looks at him. He’s heard the story before, multiple times. In multiple versions, depending on how pissed off Sunggyu was. This time around, it seems like the most honest one.

“It charmed the pants off me,” Sunggyu admits bitterly. “I was smitten. He was so funny and confident, god. We fucked that night we met and I thought I’d never see him again, thought he’s be gone in the morning. He seemed like that type of playboy. And then he was there in the morning, with shitty breakfast and shitty jokes.”

“And you’re sure there is no other explanation?” Sungyeol asks again. Sunggyu hates that he’s taking his side, even though he’s never met Woohyun before.

He looks at him bitterly, biting his lip and checking his phone again. No phone call, no message.

“I wish there was.”

-

Sunggyu does go home eventually, two days later. Woohyun is not there though and it sets a new rhythm in the clusterfuck of their relationship.

-

The wind ruffles his hair as he stares into the scope yet again, observing the target and his surroundings. He feels the best like this, hidden in a high place with nothing but the weight of the rifle in his hands.

It’s a very similar mission to the one a month ago, when the other assassin showed up. This time around, there is no party to accompany the murder. It’s a meeting between two mafia bosses and Sunggyu scoffed when he heard one of them actually hired him to kill the other one, before they shake hands on whatever it is they’re cooking up together.

_“Wait,”_ Sungyeol’s voice rings in his ear and Sunggyu wants to yell in frustration. He hates that word and he wants to kill people.

“Sungyeol,” he starts.

_“Okay, confirmed, go ahead,”_ comes the reply and Sunggyu lets the air out of his lungs.

He has a pretty good view of the situation in the building opposite of him, the wind is thankfully also in his favour and he inhales. In the split of a second before he pulls the trigger, many things happen at once.

The door to the room bursts open and another man, with clearly lethal intentions, enters, his face masked. He’s clearly after the other guy, the one who hired Sunggyu. There’s too much movement for Sunggyu to shoot. The bodyguards try to stop the assassin and Sunggyu only watches them try and fail. The man is terrifying, he only has the knife again and a set of terrifying fighting skills. He uses the guns of the bodyguards to shoot those he doesn’t stab and he’s absurdly fast. Sunggyu wouldn’t stand a chance against him in a fist fight, not for two seconds.

But it’s not like it changes anything for him; he wasn’t paid to save the man who hired him – the man Sunggyu watches get killed by the assassin with terrifying efficiency in the next second. He was hired to kill the other guy and now, when the assassin is done, the situation is calm enough for Sunggyu to have his say.

It’s an easy shot, easy target. The guy’s head snaps backwards when he sends the bullet right between his eyes and then, before he can even hit the blood soaked carpet, the assassin’s head whips around with terrifying accuracy looking straight at Sunggyu.

Sunggyu knows for a fact that he can’t be seen from so far away, yet the speed with which he’s been found is almost scary. It doesn’t matter, it has nothing to do with the other assassin and Sunggyu pushes back from the edge of the roof, dismantling his rifle and putting it away in its case within seconds.

He doesn’t like the fact the guy knows where he is, doesn’t want to stick around to find out if he’ll go looking for him.

-

They stumble upon each other on an assignment one more time before the shit hits the fan.

-

Sunggyu’s mind is busy with the thoughts about the assassin as he sits on the kitchen counter, absentmindedly sipping on his coffee. He can hear Woohyun in the living room, working out or whatever it is he does these days. The hitman has him worried; it’s not a good sign that they keep running into each other. There can be only so many random encounters before the guy will be hired to take Sunggyu down instead.

He takes a gulp of the coffee when his phone beeps with a new priority target. He subconsciously hears Woohyun’s phone in the other room, doesn’t pay any attention to it, not until he’s staring at the assignment and his blood runs cold.

It’s Woohyun. And the money put on his head is ridiculous, doesn’t make sense, not for a guy of his posi-

_That amount_ of money could be paid for two types of people; foreigners of high status or a very skilled assassin. And Sunggyu realises there’s only one thing he can cross off the list.

Right after that his phone rings with a phone call, it’s Sungyeol. He doesn’t want to hear it from him too, picks up anyway.

He doesn’t speak and puts the phone to his ear.

_“You’re up, too,”_ is all he says and Sunggyu hangs up.

He feels a huge lump in his throat when he goes as quietly as he can to retrieve one of the five guns he has hidden in the kitchen alone, listening to any sounds from the living room. It’s deadly quiet and Sunggyu hates it.

He’s squatted behind the counter, his gun a sure weight in his hand, when the door cracks open.

“Baby?” Woohyun calls and Sunggyu hates him so much right now.

Sunggyu takes a quiet breath and rolls out from his cover, moving quickly but not nearly as quickly as his surprisingly deadly husband. There are limits to everything though and Woohyun stops with the gun pressed to his forehead.

Bare hands. The posture. Sunggyu recognises it. He’s the asshole assassin he’s been running into the past month. So it’s just like he thought; only so many times they can screw each other’s job before the higher ups get sick of the competition.

“Sunggyu,” Woohyun says carefully and when his hands move a bit, Sunggyu makes sure to press the gun against his forehead with a bit more force.

“Woohyun,” he returns evenly and strokes the trigger with his finger.

“Let me guess,” Woohyun continues and Sunggyu realises it’s been weeks since they looked at each other properly. Now he feels like he’s seeing Woohyun for the first time in his life. He’s always known how ripped Woohyun was, he’s never seen the deadly potential behind it though. “The sniper.”

Sunggyu’s eyes narrow. “I’m not stupid enough to put the gun away.”

“I don’t think you’re stupid,” Woohyun says quietly.

Sunggyu has no idea what to do. So many things run through his head; and he thought the secrecy and long hours meant Woohyun has a side kick somewhere. He feels sick. Only now he can pinpoint other memories, other little things about Woohyun that he never paid any attention to that now scream professional training and deadly instincts at him. And he knows Woohyun is good too.

The amount of money on their heads is the problem; the place will be full of killers soon if neither of them dies and Sunggyu knows Woohyun must be more than aware of it too.

“Shoot me,” Woohyun whispers and Sunggyu startles almost enough to pull the gun away altogether. “Do it.”

“Are you insane,” Sunggyu barks, his voice broken and weak.

“You’re pointing a gun at my head right now,” Woohyun points out.

“Only because I know what you can do _without_ a gun,” Sunggyu retorts, the finger easing up on the trigger. “I saw it, I stand no chance without the gun and the distance.”

“And you think I’d kill you?” Woohyun asks and Sunggyu scoffs.

“And you think I would kill you?”

“A month ago, yes,” he says and Sunggyu knows he’s touching on the cheating stuff again, now when he obviously has the explanation.

“And now?” Sunggyu presses.

“There’s a lot of money placed on my head right now.”

“And you think I need any money?” Sunggyu laughs hollowly and remembers a fight they had about a half a year ago about a new dishwasher and the mock argument he put up to look like money is something he has to care about.

Woohyun doesn’t answer and he lets his hands hang down his sides. Sunggyu doesn’t like him giving up like that.

“What are you doing?” He demands.

“I told you to do it,” Woohyun says and Sunggyu hates the way he’s looking at him now. His eyes are all soft and like the first night they met and Sunggyu knows for a fact he’s not capable of killing Woohyun, not in a million years. “If one of us goes down, the other one will be dropped, you know it. It’s to motivate us against each other mostly.”

Sunggyu does know he is right but it doesn’t mean he agrees with this solution, not at all. He knows once he gives the gun up, it’s basically over for him. He can’t defend himself against Woohyun without it. He doesn’t think Woohyun would just snap his neck the moment he lets go of the gun but the thing is – he’s not _completely_ sure. He realises that the gap between them is much bigger than he thought before. There are so many lies and so many things unsaid and he has literally no reason to trust Woohyun at the moment.

He takes a deep breath and lets the gun down, placing it on the kitchen counter. Woohyun is looking at him like he’s grown a second head or mortally insulted him and takes another step forward.

“Are you insane?” He asks, voice dropping dangerously. “You have to shoot me and get the hell out of the dodge before – “

Sunggyu sighs and without giving it much thought punches Woohyun in the face to stop the ridiculous rant right at the beginning. His hand cramps up with pain and he swears loudly, trying to shake it out. Woohyun’s nose is bleeding and he groans once before he punches Sunggyu back. His back collides with the fridge and stars erupt behind his eyelids. His lip is busted and he knows that if Woohyun so much as wanted, he’d be on the ground unconscious right now.

They stare at each other with heat in their eyes, something that hasn’t been between them for months. Sunggyu really feels like he’s looking at him for the first time.

“Quit the bullshit, Woohyun,” Sunggyu barks and spits the blood out of his mouth, pushing at him to walk pass by and into the living room. He can’t handle this, can’t handle feelings among this shit they got themselves into.

Woohyun doesn’t let him just go through and grabs his wrist, pulling him backwards. Sunggyu tries for another punch though, unable to look his husband in the eye without probably exploding. Woohyun doesn’t allow this punch to connect though and way too easily catches his other hand as well, pulling him against himself.

“Do you even realise how serious the situation is right now?” He breathes in his face and Sunggyu dumbly realises that Woohyun won’t be giving up on this argument and won’t probably be calming down anytime soon either. “This is about your life so can you for once, just this fucking once, listen to me?”

“And do what, shoot you? Are you even listening to yourself?” Sunggyu tries to kick him, without much success. “Were you even paying attention, you idiot?”

Woohyun doesn’t seem to get what he’s talking about so he yanks himself free of his grip and turns to yell at him properly. He accompanies it with some pretty poor attempts of hitting Woohyun, that he doesn’t even mean.

“I told you I think you’re cheating on me and you weren’t even original enough to come up with a decent lie and yet, did you see me walk out that door without coming back? I’m still here, for some fucking stupid reason!” He grabs the cup of coffee he’s been drinking, now cold, and throws it at Woohyun’s head. Or he tries to. “What do you think the stupid fucking reason is? I love you, you bastard, and I’m not going to shoot you now, because you think it’s the only solution. I’m going to shoot you later, because you’re an idiot and you’re annoying.”

Woohyun looks at him so hopeful for a second that Sunggyu actually manages to kick him in the shin and give a solid punch to his kidneys. He groans in pain and Sunggyu feels sickly satisfied.

“And you know it all, don’t you,” Woohyun spits after straightening up. “How do you think I felt when you said I’m cheating? I’ve never heard a bigger bullshit in my life and you wouldn’t hear otherwise. You must have a pretty high opinion of me. Do you know why I said nothing? You don’t lie nearly as well as you think you do, I can tell when you do, and there were already so many lies in this house that I just couldn’t pile up more.”

He pushes at Sunggyu’s chest, making him back up a few steps.

“Who do you think I do this for? Myself?” he laughs humourlessly and pushes him again.

“Woohyun,” Sunggyu starts and feels the anger leave him when his phone starts ringing and Woohyun’s eyes harden at the sight of ‘Boss Lee’ as the caller ID.

“Sungyeol?” He says and his eyes don’t leave Woohyun who starts moving around the room, pulling out knives from admittedly very clever hiding spots.

_“You two were put up by ours and his agency respectively,”_ Sungyeol says and Sunggyu can hear that even as they speak, he’s typing. “ _No one has sing up for the job yet, they’re giving you the time to see which one of you survives.”_

Sunggyu tenses and looks at the back of Woohyun’s head where he’s turned to the counter instead of him.

He turns away himself and lowers his voice, despite knowing Woohyun will hear.

“I can’t kill him, Yeol,” he whispers and the movement stills behind him.

There’s silence over the line for a few seconds and then Sungyeol groans in frustration. “ _I better fucking meet him after this.”_

Sunggyu hangs up with a tiny smile.

“I have my man on it, he’ll see what he can do, without me actually having to – “

When he turns around Woohyun’s right there, looking at him with intensity he’s never seen before. He knocks the phone out of Sunggyu’s hand like it’s offending him and pushes himself against him, tilting his head for a kiss.

“Ouch,” Sunggyu yelps when Woohyun’s lips press against his busted one and he almost hits him again. “You damn idiot, had to hit me in the mouth, did you.”

Woohyun looks at him with wide eyes for a second before Sunggyu pulls him in again, this time ignoring the pain altogether.

He can’t remember the last time they kissed like this. Woohyun doesn’t leave any room for gentleness and holds him tightly, like he’s afraid Sunggyu could disappear any second. He pushes him against the counter and Sunggyu can’t decide where to put his hands first, hastily going down his back, then to his biceps, to his ribs. Finally he’s touching Woohyun’s muscles for what they really are; a weapon.

They make a mess of the kitchen; Woohyun manhandles him around roughly, like he’s enjoying he can finally let his real strength show and Sunggyu loves it. He moans like a whore into his mouth when he lifts him onto the counter and presses between his legs, their hard cocks sliding against each other through the fabric of their pants. He hears some things clatter to the ground, some breaking, and he couldn’t care less.

“I want to fuck you so much right now,” Woohyun pants against his mouth before diving for his throat, biting an unforgiving hickey above his collarbone.

And Sunggyu knows that it’s not a good idea, they should be sorting out the shitty situation they’re in, but he also realises he couldn’t care less. If fucking his husband is the last thing he did, he wouldn’t regret it.

Woohyun looks at him when he doesn’t answer right away and Sunggyu notices the tensing in his jaw; a week ago, he wouldn’t agree to this and they both know it. A week ago, Sunggyu would coldly tell him to grow up. Sunggyu suddenly feels like his response to this is the breaking point and he realises that in the end, it’s a pretty easy question.

“Fuck yes.”

 

 

They trash the kitchen even more and then stumble out into the living room, almost naked and very  impatient. Even though they’re heading for the bedroom, which isn’t that far away, they get side tracked a lot.

“I still can’t believe this,” Woohyun says and he pushes Sunggyu away from himself. He hits the wall hard, groaning, a smirk spreading his lips.

“And now imagine my perspective, when I know you’re afraid of spiders,” he says lightly and his hand grabs at the closest thing it can find – a vase with some decorative flowers his sister put there after they moved in. He throws it at Woohyun, who dodges way too easily. “And that you constantly trip over something.”

Woohyun presses himself against Sunggyu agagin and the conversation gets lost for a while, when he kisses him roughly, pinning his wrists above his head. Sunggyu knows there will be bruises. He can’t wait to see them. He lets Woohyun have the upper hand for a while before wriggling his hands free.

“Come on, you bastard, hurry up,” Sunggyu tries to push at him but thinks it over when his fingers brush over the tightness of Woohyun’s muscles and the unbearable contrast of soft skin. “Christ, come here.”

His hand slides over the nape of his neck, tries to push him closer but Woohyun resists with a smirk.

“I hate you,” Sunggyu decides and tries a bit more strength. Woohyun doesn’t move an inch, only keeps smirking like the bastard he is.

“You really don’t,” Woohyun says with cocky confidence that Sunggyu hasn’t seen in ages.

It takes him by surprise, enough so when Woohyun pushes him towards the bedroom door, he goes obediently even though he wanted to put up some mock resistance first too.

 

 

 

Woohyun fucks him hard, like he never did before, like he only now realises he can do and ask for whatever he wants. It makes Sunggyu feel both like he’s been living an even bigger lie these past two years and at the same time, incredibly relieved. Now everything feels real.

He married Woohyun because he was a selfish asshole in love. He knew their marriage would suck, because he would never be able to tell him the whole truth about himself and kept telling himself it wouldn’t matter because giving the relationship up as the other possible solution didn’t even seem like an option. He remembers thinking that over some time, he would try and tell him.

A soft smile appears on his face and he looks at Woohyun’s face. His eyes are closed but he’s not asleep. He’s lying on Sunggyu’s chest, exhaling gently, his fingers never stop stroking over Sunggyu’s hipbone and the different bruises he managed to give Sunggyu pushing him around.

“We have to get up,” Woohyun says in the end, albeit reluctantly. “I’m not dealing with any other killers today.”

-

Sunggyu feels like a highschool kid in detention, the way Sungyeol’s frowning at the both of them where they’re sitting on his couch.

“And you thought it was a good idea to lead the stream of killers on your heels here?” He barks and Woohyun nudges Sunggyu with his elbow to make him speak for them. Traitor.

“You said you wanted to meet Woohyun,” Sunggyu supplies as a bullshit explanation and Sungyeol seems to grow in height with anger.

“Hello, Woohyun, not very pleased to meet you,” he barks and Woohyun waves at him friendly.

“I like him,” Woohyun offers and Sunggyu kicks him.

“Yeol, seriously, no one was following us,” he repeats again. “I made sure, like multiple times.”

“Your judgement is clouded,” Sungyeol decides and turns away from them to look at his computer and the multiple shots of surveillance cameras he has hacked in his surroundings.

“You said it yourself, first we have a few hours to kill each other before someone else tries,” Sunggyu reminds him.

“Yes, I said that, but that doesn’t mean someone hasn’t decided to circle you before singing up for the job officially,” Sungyeol barks and checks something on his phone.

“What do we do?” Sunggyu asks instead and Sungyeol sighs dramatically, pointing at Woohyun.

“I need a contact to someone at your company.”

-

After the initial shock, which was followed by a short period of euphoria, Sunggyu now regrets all the decisions that have led him to ever meeting Woohyun.

He’s in an empty apartment, which has a very convenient view of the building across the street and of its inhabitants.

_“So you remember the girl I told you about ages ago, right, so you wouldn’t believe what happened yesterday – “_ Sungyeol is about to go on an endless rant.

“Shut up, I swear Sungyeol if you don’t shut up,” Sunggyu curses, closing his eyes briefly.

When he opens them, the room he’s been watching up till now, with the target in it, is much more alive. They know there’s a killer after them now.

_“No, I want to hear it, go ahead,”_ another voice pips up and this right there, is why he hates his husband and regrets knowing him.

Both Woohyun and Sungyeol laugh at how clever and funny they are and Sunggyu will poison their food after the kill.

“I hate you both and I’m quitting this stupid job tomorrow,” he says.

Sungyeol only snorts a _‘yeah right’_ before really shutting up.

Sunggyu can hear Woohyun’s chuckle and it makes Sunggyu’s heart skip a beat.

_“Ready, baby?”_ Woohyun asks and Sunggyu smiles only because neither of them can see it.

“Ready.”

 


End file.
